


Family Duty

by rhiannonhero



Category: Venture Bros
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-04
Updated: 2011-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-15 09:05:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhiannonhero/pseuds/rhiannonhero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not romance, it's family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Duty

When I started out with Doc, it was just work. Even the sex was just work. Somewhere along the way it became family. And the sex became a family duty. It's only once a quarter. Give or take. And only to shut him up, calm him down. If it feels good, that's a bonus. But I do it for my family. For Doc.

Keeping Doc sane is the hardest part of my job. A dick up his ass once in awhile gives him perspective. Keeps him relaxed. And my dick's pretty damn big. A good fuck from me keeps him relaxed for a long time.

He never asks for it, and we never talk about it. But I can always sense it coming a few days in advance. He gets wound up, agitated, and yelling at the boys over nothing. His pill popping goes up a notch, and I wait. I know it has to be the right time. I wait until he's nearly out of his mind with anxiety. Cursing his projects, stomping his feet, acting like a two year old on speed.

Today's the day. I can tell. I watch him while I smoke. He's just about there. Rambling incoherently about the properties of atoms and the soul of the orphan boy that's driving his latest invention. I ignore the details. It's all meaningless and will come to nothing, anyway. He turns to me, his eyes bright and angry. He points his long finger and screeches, "Brock! How many times have I told you? No smoking in the lab! Do you want us to all go up in flames?"

I throw the cigarette on the ground. Stub it out. "Sorry, Doc."

"Whatever. I'm trying to work here, can't you see? I'm busy! So scram! Go play with the boys, or kill some people, or do something useful!" He throws a few pills in his mouth, and swallows them down. Turning back to the computer he's frantic, pushing buttons, and nearly shaking with unspent energy. He's mumbling, "Damn this ridiculous processor! Why won't you won't set the--"

And that's it. I've seen enough. It's been nearly four months, and it's obviously time.

"Doc," I say, stalking up behind him. "I think you need to take a break."

"A break? A break! I don't have _time_ for a break! This project is at a very delicate point. If even the slightest change in room temperature should take place, the entire thing will be null and--"

I grab him from behind, muffling his words with one of my hands. He sputters, and he's making indignant noises, kicking his feet in demand that I let him go.

I know what's best for him, though, and he can kick all he wants. I haul him to my bedroom, and he's fighting me the whole way. If I were the laughing type, I'd chuckle. It's amusing. He knows that he can't get away from me. It's all part of the show.

I toss him on the bed. He bounces a few times, gasping for air. Then he's whining, "Brock, really. I don't have time--"

I grab his pants and pull them off. He tries to cover himself with his shirt, tugging it over his naked crotch. I can see that he's already hard.

"Brock! I'm in the middle of a very important experiment and--"

I jerk his shirt over his head. He's kind of scrawny, but it makes him easy to maneuver.

"Dammit, Brock! I'm serious! Now, let me go. I've got things to--"

I cover his mouth with one hand again, and flip him over. "Shut up, Doc. You've been needing this for awhile."

He struggles some more, making noises about releasing him, saying cliche things about me being a brute. He's only pretending now; every attempt to escape just brings his ass up in the air, practically begging for me to fuck him. I think he likes this a lot more than I do.

I hold him down with one hand, and get the lube and condom from the drawer next to the bed. I don't kiss him. I don't make love to him. Like I said, this is a family duty, not a romantic interlude.

I do take my time, though. I stretch his asshole with my fingers so that it won't hurt when I fuck him, and the way he writhes and bitches and moans, you'd think he doesn't like it. But he does.

By the time I'm done, he'll be keening like a bitch in heat, and then when I've tucked him between the covers to rest, he'll coo like a little housewife. I'm man enough to admit that I like that. It means I've achieved my goal. It's more than work. It's my duty.

I've got his ass prepared, and I jack my dick to get it totally hard. Then, while he rubs his face against the pillows mewling like a cat, I roll the condom on, lube it up, and grab his hips. He goes still when I push my cock against his asshole, trembles, and screams when I force it inside.

"That's it, Doc. Just relax," I say as I use small strokes to work him open. He's a small guy and my dick feels like it's gone to the tightest, hottest heaven in the world. I have to shake my head to clear it. Gotta concentrate on Doc. Can't hurt him.

I run my hands down his back to try to get him to chill out. He's shaking and his ass is convulsing against my dick. It's hard to keep focused but I do. It's the nature of all beasts to want to rut when their cock's in a tight, hot hole, but I hold back. Have to rock into him slowly, until he's relaxed enough to handle it.

I shove his legs further apart, wrap my arms around him, and lean back into a kneeling position, pulling him up onto me. He shouts and twists as the position forces my cock all the way in.

"Relax, Doc," I say again, and with a sighing shudder he goes limp in my arms. I fuck him. I hold him up, and fuck him hard with a nice steady rhythm. I look at my watch. I need to fuck him for at least fifteen minutes. It's probably been five. If he wasn't so tight and slick it wouldn't a problem. But I already feel tempted to come.

His head lolls on my shoulder, and see that I've left his glasses on. I pull them off, and toss them on the floor. I'd hate to break them.

The temptation to come becomes a thing of the past when my bedroom door flies open. Hank and Dean are standing there in their Spiderman and Aquaman pajamas.

"Get out, boys," I say firmly, feeling my dick start to go a little soft. I pump harder hoping the friction will keep me from losing my erection completely.

"Brock!" Hank gasps. "What are you doing to Dad?"

I roll my eyes. "Your dad's a little stressed out, boys. I'm helping him relax. Now, get out."

"Dad's drooling!" Dean exclaims, pointing.

"Relaxed!" Hank yells. "He's comatose!"

I'm losing my erection. I pump faster. "Hank. Dean. Get out before I snap your necks."

They both look like they might cry, and I sigh. Christ. "Boys, get out!"

They turn tail, slamming my bedroom door behind them.

Doc's mumbling incoherently. I'm pretty sure he doesn't even realize that the boys were in the room. I have to close my eyes and get back into things. I think about Molotov Cocktease. I think about her gorgeous tits, and her beautiful red pussy, wet, dripping, and locked away from me forever.

God, yeah. I'm fucking Doc the way I know he likes it. Firm. Fast. Constant. He's still slack in my arms, taking whatever I give him, but when I reach around to feel his cock, he's harder than I've ever felt him. Hard and leaking.

"Okay, Doc. Time to come," I say, and he moans. I pump his dick in time with my thrusts, and he squirms on my cock, arching and twisting. I know he doesn't want it to end yet. I stop jerking him off, and look at my watch. I've already gone over fifteen minutes. Still it seems like he needs a few more.

I grab his hips and lift him up and slam him back down. He yells my name, throwing his head back and quivering all over. "Brock! Brock!"

I work him on my cock, up and down, ramming into him. He shakes, trembles, and sweats. It's kind of hot. But this is just my duty. I reach around again, pumping his dick, and think about Molotov Cocktease again. I get chills thinking of her naked. I get chills at the clenching off his ass on my dick, and the hot spurt of come that lands on my fists when he screams his release.

I pump into him hard, thinking of red pubic hair, and pussies, but when I hook my head over his shoulder, open my eyes, and see his cock in my fist, I explode. It's a good orgasm. I yell in pleasure and shake a little. Afterwards, I feel relaxed and I guess that's nice.

He's relaxed, too. Murmuring to me as I carry him back to his room, and slip him under the sheets of his bed, "Brock, what would I do without you?"

"You'd be dead," I tell him like always.

He falls asleep before I can leave the room. I go to shower and change my sheets. Then I check on Hank and Dean. They're looking for clues to some make-believe mystery. I stand to the side and observe, smoking a cigarette. My family is safe. My duty is done.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Venture porn was written, and lo it was good. For God so loved the Venture porn that, during the composition, it commenced to snow. A blessing from on high.


End file.
